


Object Penetration

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Season of Kink 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Bruce is gonna get up close and personal with Dick's eskrima sticks.





	Object Penetration

**Author's Note:**

> Finally posting the start to my Bingo line.  
> Couldn't be bothered to come up with a real title.

“Nnhg!”

Bruce clamped down hard on the bit between his teeth.  It was the most he could do now, the only movement allowed from the way Dick had tied up him -- a little too well, honestly; it felt like some sort of revenge after years of training.  Dick smiled at him, the baring of teeth almost animalistic, and eased the eskrima stick out and in.

“You really need to bring your kinks up more often,” Dick said, applying more lube.  “Think of how much sooner we could’ve done this.”

Dick, to Bruce’s frustration, was still fully-clothed, although they did little to hide his arousal.  Dick inched the stick a little further in and leaned over him.

“You know, I knew you liked pegging.  I just didn’t think you were that literal.”

Bruce growled at him.  Dick just laughed and grazed his finger along Bruce’s cock.

“I like the way you flush when you’re pretending to be mad.”  His finger kept moving.  “And when you’re being fucked.”

Dick’s mouth was what had got Bruce into this situation.  It had started with whispering dirty things on their private comm channel, then Dick brought up secret fantasies.  Unbeknownst to him, Bruce had been less than subtle about ogling the way Dick used his eskrimas when fighting and idle.  Dick mentioned sex while grappling, so Bruce came back with Dick’s sticks.

In hindsight, he probably should have seen this coming.

“I really like you like this.”

Dick gave the eskrima a light tap, watching Bruce for any sign of discomfort or pain.  When Bruce just moaned in response, Dick climbed up on the bed beside him.

“Thank you,” he whispered, kissing around the edges of Bruce’s mouth where it stretched along the gag.  “For sharing with me.  For trusting me.”  Dick stroked him gently, his hand still slick with lube.

“I’m right here.  I’m right-- _ hn _ \--here.”

Dick’s head dropped on Bruce’s shoulder, his eyes lidded.  His cheeks had a perfect flush, as if someone had painted it on; Bruce loved Dick’s face like that.  He watched Dick watching their bodies, hardness beneath fabric scraping along Bruce’s hip.  He was full and surrounded by Dick, bared open but not vulnerable.  Dick’s eyes rolled up to meet his, and Dick smiled, his focus almost gone in bliss.

And then he licked Bruce’s mouth.

Bruce grunted in orgasm, his body clenching itself around the eskrima inside him.  Dick squeezed his cock and a greater wave of pleasure coursed through him.  Dick made a tight keening noise and vaulted a leg between his spread thighs, graceful and filthy.  Still stroking him with a slicker hand, Dick ground himself against Bruce’s belly until he came with a soft gasp.  He arched backwards, clinging to Bruce, dampness seeping from his trousers.  With a deftness even Bruce didn’t expect, Dick untangled himself and flopped beside him once again.

He undid Bruce’s gag.

“How did it feel?”

Bruce waited before replying, letting Dick massage his jaw back into position.  “It feels wonderful.”

Dick grinned, a little softer than before, but still toothy and wild.

“Get a little more used to it and I’ll fuck you with it.”

Bruce pulled him down for a bruising kiss, his hand clenching tight across Dick’s neck.  Dick laughed when he released him and buzzed his lips at him.

“And I’ll get better restraints next time, too.  Spoilsport.”

Bruce smiled, easy and mellow, while Dick moved back to untie him.

“They took me a little while, counting the distractions.”  Dick blew another raspberry at him and Bruce laughed.  “Thank you, Dick.”

Dick moued at him, climbing off the bed.  Carefully resting one of Bruce’s legs on his shoulder, he eased the eskrima stick out of him, massaging and applying lube as he went.  Once finished, he untied Bruce’s legs, tenderly kneading the muscles of his thighs as he laid them down.  Bruce let out a groan of relief and gestured to him.

“Come here.”

He pulled at Dick’s shirt as soon as he came close, until Dick got the hint to strip and lie next to him.  For a long moment, they were quiet, their breath and the soft whisper of skin on skin the only sounds filling the room.

“We ought to clean up,” Dick murmured.

“We will,” Bruce said, wrapping a leg around him.  “Before round two.”


End file.
